Espírito Competitivo
by xAkemihime
Summary: Juvia queria ganhar aquela nova competição de Valentine's Day da Fairy Tail. - Gruvia - Especial Valentine's Day


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

História feita em resposta a uma brincadeira no grupo 'amigo oculto' do facebook.

* * *

Finalmente completara um mês que os Grandes Jogos Mágicos havia acabado, assim como toda a confusão que ele havia gerado. E com isso a paz havia se instalado na Fairy Tail. Embora "paz" não seja o termo correto para descrever, afinal aquela guilda sempre vivera em meio a muita bagunça e agitação.

Mas com a vida dos magos da Fairy Tail de volta aos eixos – e com o merecido título de melhor guilda de Fiore conquistado com grande esforço –, agora outras preocupações vieram à mente deles.

Não era segredo que essa guilda extremamente agitada tinha seu calendário bizarro, com vários eventos e competições que eles criavam, algumas para atrair o público, outras para fornecer uma disputa amigável entre eles. Era sempre bom manter aquele espírito competitivo e animado bem vivo.

E com isso, uma data especial se aproximava: o Valentine's Day. O famoso dia dos namorados não causava rebuliços só nos apaixonados de Fiore, como também nos magos da Fairy Tail, que já se preparavam para mais uma competição que vinha por aí.

O campeonato era simples (ou nem tanto): Consistia nos magos formarem pares e disputarem entre si em vários desafios que o mestre, juntamente com o júri escolhido por ele, iria propor.

Em um tipo de evento como esse, toda a guilda ficava extremamente eufórica para participar, para vencer, principalmente. E como toda boa competição, essa também consistia de um prêmio para os vencedores, que no caso era um belo jantar a dois em um dos restaurantes mais caros de Magnólia.

Logo os casais foram se formando: Alzack e Bisca, que já eram um casal oficial, não pensaram duas vezes em participar; Elfman e Evergreen também se inscreveram, estava claro que havia um relacionamento ali, embora ambos negassem constantemente; Juvia praticamente implorou de joelhos para seu Gray-sama participar com ela, e ele, embora fazendo pouco caso, acabou aceitando; Natsu, vendo que seu eterno rival estaria na competição, conseguiu de alguma forma arrastar Lucy com ele, prometendo a ela que ambos fariam uma missão com uma gorda recompensa quando tudo terminasse, para a loira conseguir pagar os aluguéis atrasados que devia.

Estes, entre muitos outros casais para lá de estranhos, complementava o campeonato que estava para começar.

O primeiro desafio a ser enfrentado pelos casais era uma dança. Uma simples valsa. Algo que parecia fácil, e realmente era para alguns. Mas não para todos.

- Natsu! Pare de pisar no meu pé! – Lucy exclamou pela terceira vez, já perdendo a paciência e cansando de se perguntar por que fora cair na conversa dele de participar daquilo.

O Dragon Slayer pediu desculpas, embora não parecesse nem um pouco arrependido.

Do outro lado do salão, que fora preparado especialmente para o evento, Gray e Juvia dançavam calmamente. O Mago de Gelo esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir a voz alterada de Lucy novamente. De fato ele havia entrado para a competição por insistência de Juvia, e até então não estava muito interessado em ganhar, mas depois de ver que Natsu também participaria, a rivalidade falou mais alto.

E para a sua sorte, ele sabia dançar. Ao menos sabia o suficiente para ser bem melhor que o Dragon Slayer e não sair pisando no pé de sua acompanhante.

- Juvia está feliz por poder dançar com o Gray-sama. - A atenção do Mago de Gelo foi voltada para a mulher à sua frente. Ela estava com um longo vestido azul marinho, que deixava a mostra suas belas curvas e um decote simples, deixando-a sensual, juntamente ao cabelo, agora longo, preso em um pequeno coque.

Era verdade que Gray não estava fazendo aquilo por ela exatamente, mas vê-la ali, com as mãos rodeando seu pescoço, dançando tão calmamente e fitando-o com um ar sereno e juvenil, o fez esboçar um leve sorriso e apreciar o momento.

Ele achava graça ao ver como Juvia se animava com essas simples coisas. E claro, Gray não era burro para não perceber que ela gostava - e muito - dele. Infelizmente seu ego sempre fora mais forte nessas horas e com isso, sempre ignorava suas declarações, apesar de no fundo, estar bem satisfeito.

Lembrava-se da época dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos, quando depois de um longo dia, Erza havia falado para ele tomar alguma atitude. Gray sabia que ela estava certa, não devia deixar Juvia esperando, mas... Ah, como ele era cabeça dura e orgulhoso para essas coisas! Uma verdadeira pedra de gelo.

O tempo foi passando, e com ele, logo a dança se deu por terminada. Os casais agradeceram com uma reverência, em especial Lucy, que massageava o pé, com uma expressão de puro alívio.

Os jurados escreviam algo em seus papéis, silenciosos e concentrados. Eles não iriam anunciar o vencedor de cada desafio, mas sim somar os pontos e dar o veredito somente no final.

Vale enfatizar que os jurados eram constituídos pelo mestre Makarov, obviamente; Mirajane, que estava toda sorrisos ao ver seu irmão participando; Laxus, que estava mais que claro pela sua expressão que fora obrigado a participar daquilo; Erza, essa dispensa comentários, estava mais séria e rigorosa do que todos, fazendo os participantes tremer de medo; e por fim, Gildarts, que fez o possível e o impossível para Kana não participar, não que ela realmente importasse, havia ficado na Fairy Tail, junto com Macao, provavelmente disputando quem bebia mais.

Mas para todos os fins, o que importava mesmo era que o júri não era exatamente o ideal. Gray nem queria saber o que estava saindo daquelas anotações bizarras que eles faziam durante todo o campeonato.

Apesar disso, pôde se sentir satisfeito consigo mesmo e com Juvia, ao ver que ambos tinham se saído consideravelmente bem. Não sabia se tinham potencial para ganhar, mas, bem... Só ganhar de Natsu já bastava para ele. O que certamente iria acontecer, ao julgar pelo estado em que Lucy se encontrava.

O próximo desafio era um pouco mais complicado que aquele. Os casais se dirigiriam para a cozinha da Fairy Tail, onde teriam de preparar, os dois juntos, alguns chocolates. Como reza os bons costumes do Valentine's Day, a mulher deve entregar chocolate - feito por ela mesma - para o homem que estiver apaixonada. Mas como a Fairy Tail nunca foi uma guilda organizada e de seguir ao pé da letra as regras, iriam dar uma modificada, de tal modo que os homens também iriam preparar os chocolates juntamente com as mulheres.

E se Gray estava confiante, toda sua confiança foi por água abaixo. Ele não sabia cozinhar nada, absolutamente nada. Teria de confiar em Juvia, apesar de também não crer muito nos dotes culinários da maga.

- Oi Juvia... Você sabe o que está fazendo, não sabe? - Perguntou ele, temeroso.

- Claro que Juvia sabe! Juvia leu vários livros de receitas e treinou muito para essa competição! - Ela respondeu com convicção e com os olhos brilhando de determinação e algo mais que Gray não soube identificar. Ou soube, mas preferiu ignorar, como sempre.

- Certo... - Murmurou.

E assim, seguindo as ordens da maga, Gray ia pegando os ingredientes e ajudando-a a preparar o doce.

Uma olhada ao redor da cozinha, e ele notou que muitos dos participantes também iam muito bem, graças às mulheres, é claro. Exceto por Elfman e Evergreen, Gray se surpreendeu ao ver o homem tomando o controle da situação e preparando o chocolate praticamente sozinho. Provavelmente Mirajane havia o ensinado a cozinhar, o moreno nem precisou olhar para ela, para saber que a maga estava adorando ver aquela cena do irmão mais novo.

- Gray-sama, precisamos que o chocolate esfrie agora, você poderia...? - Gray entendeu rapidamente o que ela quis dizer. E rapidamente se colocou em frente à panela quente de chocolate derretido, fazendo uma imposição de mãos, pronto para ativar sua magia de gelo. O que o moreno não contava era que fosse esfriar tanto assim o chocolate, a ponto de deixá-lo literalmente congelado.

- Opa - Disse, com um sorriso amarelo, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. - Acho que congelei demais...

Notando que Juvia estava silenciosa demais, virou-se para ela, apreensivo.

- Ah Juvia, me desculpe! - Exclamou. A Maga da Água se virou para ele, com os olhos marejados e fazendo força para não transparecer sua decepção.

- Tudo bem! Gray-sama fez o que pôde, não foi culpa sua! - Ela disse, embora Gray soubesse que era mentira. Ele havia feito os dois vacilarem feio naquele desafio, a culpa era inteiramente dele. E vendo como Juvia havia ficado, Gray se deu conta de como aquilo era importante para ela. Juvia era uma espécie de criança em corpo de mulher, ela se empolgava com os campeonatos, festivais e tudo o que fosse especial. E talvez fosse isso o que Gray mais gostava nela, esse jeitinho juvenil e amoroso que a mulher sempre tinha.

E sem perceber, com o passar dos desafios na competição, ele havia esquecido de vencer somente pela rivalidade com Natsu. Gray agora queria vencer com a Juvia, por ela, somente por ela. Ela queria muito aquilo, e o mago não queria vê-la triste novamente.

Gray esboçou um sorriso de lado ao se dar conta que a maga da água estava finalmente conseguindo amolecer seu coração de gelo cada vez mais.

- Muito bem, seus idiotas! Vamos para o último desafio! - Mestre Makarov havia o tirado de seus devaneios, fazendo ele e os outros magos olharem para o pequeno homem à frente deles.

- O último desafio será para vermos o quanto vocês conhecem um ao outro. - Mirajane tomou a palavra, explicando aos participantes como iria acontecer. Gray não estava gostando nada daquilo. - Iremos fazer diversos tipos de perguntas para os dois, para descobrirmos o quanto cada um conhece de seu parceiro.

Logo as duplas foram se sentando juntas em vários bancos dispostos ao longo do local. Os jurados estavam sentados com uma mesa enorme e retangular à frente deles, prontos para começar a fazer as perguntas que rapidamente deram início.

À medida que os casais iam respondendo, o nervosismo de Gray ia aumentando. Ele não sabia nada de Juvia! Nada sobre seu passado, do que gostava de comer, qual sua cor preferida... Completamente nada. O desespero ia lhe invadindo pouco a pouco, enquanto a maga ao seu lado parecia extremamente calma e até confiante. Gray não entendia exatamente o porquê, desde quando ela sabia algo sobre ele?

As perguntas não eram iguais para todos os casais, e Gray se surpreendeu ao ver Natsu e Lucy conseguindo acertar na vez deles. Bem, os dois eram bastante unidos, mas Gray não esperava que pudessem se sair bem em nenhum desafio da competição. Embora ainda fosse cedo para tomar esse tipo de conclusão, visto que era a primeira rodada de perguntas.

Mas aquilo não importava no momento, pois não demorou e chegou à vez dele e de Juvia.

- Juvia, qual a comida preferida de Gray?

- Gray-sama adora sorvete. - Respondeu ela, sem pestanejar. Gray piscou, sem acreditar. Desde quando ela sabia daquilo? Ela o reparava tanto assim?

- Gray, sua vez de responder. - Ferrou. Foi o que ele pensou. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia. Olhou para Juvia, suando frio, apreensivo. Ela tentava lhe dar a resposta com alguns gestos para lá de bizarros.

- Ahhh... Eu não sei! Água? - Aquilo soou mais como uma pergunta do que como resposta, além de ser estúpido, pois água era uma bebida, não comida. Era óbvio que tinha errado. Juvia suspirou, sendo acompanhada por ele.

Eles estavam perdidos naquele desafio.

O que rapidamente foi comprovado com o passar do tempo. As perguntas iam ficando cada vez mais descabidas e sem lógica. Perguntando até quanto tempo o companheiro dormia. Era claro que não só ele, quanto praticamente todos os casais dali nunca conseguiam acertar nada. Gray fitou Erza, que estava com um sorriso demoníaco em seu rosto. Maldita, no mínimo aquelas perguntas deviam ter saído da cabeça daquela ali.

Mas o que mais surpreendera Gray não foram as perguntas que iam piorando com frequência, e sim como Juvia ia acertando todas elas, era uma das poucas pessoas que não se sentia abalada com o rumo que o desafio ia levando. Gray não entendia como ela poderia saber dessas coisas a respeito dele. E em meio a isso tudo, não pode deixar de se sentir extremamente mal por não saber absolutamente nada sobre ela.

Porém, infelizmente os esforços de Juvia (e até mesmo dele de certa forma), não haviam feito muito resultado. Logo o desafio terminou, e com ele, toda a competição de casais.

Agora os magos se encontravam reunidos, esperando o júri dizer finalmente quem havia vencido. O que não demorou muito para acontecer. Logo o Mestre se aproximou de todos os casais, e se preparou para anunciar.

- Bem, todos os casais foram bons... - Olhou para Natsu e Lucy - Ou talvez nem tanto. - Voltou a se concentrar no restante dos magos. - Mas depois de muito discutir, finalmente chegamos a uma conclusão de quem é o casal Fairy Tail!

- Diz logo! - Natsu exclamou, empolgado. Lucy ao seu lado se limitou a suspirar, já exausta das confusões que o rapaz havia arrumado com ela. - Eu venci, não foi?

- Natsu, cale a boca! - Erza tomou o controle da situação, fazendo com que Natsu murmurasse um pequeno "aye", se calando por completo.

Makarov suspirou. E logo anunciou os vencedores, que, como poderiam imaginar, foram Alzack e Bisca. O único casal realmente existente naquela guilda de loucos.

–X–

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, a Fairy Tail estava comemorando o evento do Valentine's Day com muita festa, bebedeira, e claro, briga. Como era costume daquela guilda arruaceira.

E em meio a isso tudo, depois de dar um belo soco em Natsu, por algum motivo qualquer (nunca tinha um bom motivo para os dois iniciarem uma briga), Gray ergueu a cabeça, procurando ao redor por uma cabeleira azul escuro em particular. Mas ela não estava ali.

Ele franziu o cenho, confuso, mas ainda procurando ao seu redor, quando uma voz familiar (e assustadora) invadiu seus ouvidos.

- Ela está lá fora. - Gray se virou, dando de cara com Erza, que sorria de maneira leve, algo raro para ela.

Ele não disse nada, apenas começou a andar para fora da guilda, sendo logo impedido por Natsu, que preparava para retribuir a pancada. Felizmente a Titânia logo interviu, batendo no Dragon Slayer e dizendo um sonoro "vá logo" para Gray. Ele agradeceu mentalmente a ela e saiu da guilda.

Não demorou absolutamente nada para achar Juvia. Ela estava parada do lado de fora da Fairy Tail, apreciando o céu, com um ar sereno.

Gray se aproximou devagar, com passos leves.

- Me desculpe por não termos ganhado hoje... - Murmurou ele, parando ao lado da maga.

- Tudo bem. - Murmurou ela, porém, diferente de antes no desafio do chocolate, ela não parecia estar triste. - Bisca-san mereceu ganhar.

Gray não disse nada por um tempo, ainda se sentindo culpado por não dar a vitória a Juvia.

- Você sabe muito sobre mim... - Comentou, enquanto admirava o céu junto dela. O horizonte estava riscado em uma mescla de tons de laranja, enquanto o sol ia se pondo ao longe. – E eu não sei nada sobre você. – Sorriu frustrado ao se lembrar do fiasco que foi no último desafio.

- Não tem problema. – Juvia se virou para ele, sorrindo. – Gray-sama se esforçou, Juvia ficou feliz.

Gray retribuiu o sorriso, agora admirando a maga ao seu lado. Ele ficou surpreso quando finalmente se deu conta do quanto ela gostava dele, o quanto se importava com ele. E deixando, por um breve instante, sua muralha de gelo, seu forte ego, de lado, o moreno aproximou seus lábios, tocando levemente os dela em um curto beijo.

E antes que Juvia pudesse dizer alguma coisa, se é que conseguiria falar alguma coisa, já que estava completamente em choque e vermelha, Gray apenas murmurou um "obrigado, Juvia", se afastando e voltando para dentro da guilda Fairy Tail.

Talvez ele estivesse longe de sentir realmente o que ela sentia por ele. Mas era mentira dizer que Gray não se importava com ela. E ele garantia que estava disposto a aprender a amá-la cada vez mais, queria retribuir aquele amor tão forte e puro que Juvia estava disposta a oferecer.

Afinal, ela era a única que estava cada vez mais derretendo aquele gelo que ele havia erguido em volta dele.

* * *

Nunca escrevi sobre esse casal, foi um desafio (em todos os sentidos -trocadilhofail).

E feliz dia dos namorados, mesmo não sendo aqui no Brasil rs.


End file.
